


Kiss It Better

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hurt Dean, M/M, Worried Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean acquires several wounds on the hunt, Castiel heals them by kissing them one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cas would heal Dean by kissing each wound he ended up with when the hunt is over and they go back to the bunker, making them disapearing one by one.

Castiel pushed the bedroom door with free hand as his other arm was wrapped firmly around Dean's waist.

They had just returned to the bunker after a long and arduous hunt to take down a nest of vampires. Dean had obtained numerous cuts and bruises during the fight which had left him feeling extremely sore and weary.

"I can't believe I let that bloodsucker get the jump on me" Dean grumbled as Castiel quickly released him to fluff a pillow and place it against the headboard. 

"I'm just glad you didn't suffer any worse injuries" Castiel said as he helped position Dean on the bed. 

"Ah, you know me" Dean said dismissively. "I'm tough as nails."

"That doesn't stop me from worrying about you" Castiel claimed, his brow furrowed with concern as he shuffled to Dean's side.

"Well, the danger is gone now" Dean assured him as he reached up to lovingly stroke the back of his husband's hair. "And you can heal me up easy, right?"

"Yes" Castiel sighed. "But I'd rather you didn't have to suffer in the first place."

"I know" Dean said sadly, not liking the fact he was making his angel upset. "I'm sorry, but it's kinda hard to be careful with a job like this."

Castiel nodded solemnly and looked down at the sheets. "I understand that." 

"Hey..." Dean said softly as he tilted Castiel's head up so that he could look directly into the angel's eyes. "I'll try harder. I promise."

Castiel offered him a small smile of gratitude and the leaned in to lock their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Eventually Castiel pulled away and moved to press a delicate kiss to the long cut which travelled across Dean's eyebrow.

Dean felt a slight tingling sensation before the wound started to heal.

Castiel continued to pepper soft kisses to all of Dean cuts and bruises, healing them one by one. He started with Dean's face and head and then trailed all the way down his side, his hips and his legs. 

Dean sighed contentedly as he relished in the care and comfort he was receiving from his loving husband; the pain of his wounds melted away easily.

"You're amazing, Cas" he claimed with nothing but affection and awe.

Once Dean was fully healed Castiel shuffled upwards to snuggle into his husband's side and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I love you" Castiel said as he stroked a hand up and down Dean's chest. 

"I love you too" Dean said with a gentle smile.

He decided to return the favour and proceeded to press soft kisses all across Castiel's hair for some time.


End file.
